1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool holder attaching/detaching structure of a machine tool in which a tool holder including a plurality of cutting tools is attachably/detachably mounted on a base member such as a rotary indexing shaft.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a machine tool including a tool holder to whose outer periphery a plurality of cutting tools are attached (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Publication No. 2010-521328 or its English language counterpart, US Patent Publication No. 2010/0104382).
In the machine tool of this type, in order to perform changing, repairing, and so on of the cutting tools, it is necessary for the tool holder to be detachable from a base member of the machine. A conceivable structure making the tool holder attachable/detachable is a structure in which the tool holder is fixed to the base member by bolting. In the case of this structure, in order to perform an attaching/detaching work of the tool holder, a worker fastens or loosens the fixing bolt while positioning and supporting the tool holder on a mounting surface of the base member.
Having the many cutting tools, the tool holder has a considerable weight. Therefore, the aforesaid work of the fastening and so on of the fixing bolt while supporting the tool holder by the worker is a considerable burden for the worker. Such circumstances have given rise to a demand for an attaching/detaching structure enabling the easy and sure attachment/detachment of the tool holder.